As is known in the art, tarps and similar materials are commonly used to cover various objects. These objects can include but are not limited to various types of recreational equipment, tools or numerous other objects. Tarps are commonly used to cover the aforementioned objects when the objects are either stored or in transport on trailer. Conventional tarps are manufactured from plastic or canvas and are commercially available in various sizes. These tarps are provided with integral grommets that are placed along the perimeter edge of the tarps. As is known in the art, conventional grommets are typically metal rings that have been secured within the tarp and provide a location for securing the tarp to a desired anchor utilizing rope or other suitable element.
One issue with securing conventional tarps is the stress placed on the area of the tarp adjacent the grommet. Often when a tarp has been used to cover an object on a trailer, the forces of the wind will cause premature failure of the tarp grommet. Once the grommet area of the tarp is damaged, this can result in various undesirable effects such as damage to the object being covered. Additionally, as tarps are provided in generic sizes, they typically can not be secured around an object so as to reduce the air volume and/or space between the object and the tarp. This results in the inability to tightly secure a tarp around an object and when subjected to wind or other forces grommet failure will typically occur.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tarp securing apparatus that provides securing of a tarp to or around an object wherein the tarp securing apparatus does not utilize the grommets of a tarp but provides variable securing location without penetration of the tarp material.